Implantable medical electrical stimulation and/or sensing leads are well known in the field of cardiac stimulation and monitoring, for example cardiac pacing and/or cardioversion/defibrillation, and in other fields of electrical stimulation or monitoring, for example of the central nervous system. In the field of cardiac stimulation and monitoring, lead electrodes are positioned at an endocardial or epicardial site and an implantable pulse generator (IPG), pacemaker or cardioverter/defibrillator, or a monitor is coupled to the heart through one or more of such endocardial or epicardial leads. Means for implanting such cardiac leads are known to those skilled in the art of pacing and defibrillation therapy.
More recently, medical electrical leads have been constructed to include a plurality of pacing and/or sensing electrodes from which one or more of the electrodes may be selected in order to optimize electrical stimulation therapy and/or monitoring. Additionally leads adapted for deep brain stimulation, and other leads adapted to stimulate other muscles of the body may include a plurality of electrodes from which one or more electrodes may be selected to optimize therapy.